


hiding from the shadows

by ninemelodies



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Other, can be read as sorikai if you want, saw a fanart that inspired this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemelodies/pseuds/ninemelodies
Summary: Sora would do anything to protect his friends. Sometimes there's no hiding from the shadows inside.





	hiding from the shadows

Unsurprisingly, it’s Riku who tries to get them to leave. “Run!” He yells, back to them and keyblade at the ready. The battle has been going south for a while now, and they’re all battered and bruised. Sora’s wrist throbs where a heartless slammed into earlier. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Kairi wipe blood from her lip and take a second in the lull to catch her breath. 

But Sora is tired of running. He’s tired of leaving his friends behind and hoping for the best. He takes a step forward, and then another, until he’s side by side with Riku. A flash of pink tells him that Kairi has done the same. “We’re not leaving you, Riku.” He hears Kairi echo his sentiments as they both drop into a battle stance.

The Heartless swarm again, and Sora loses sight of them both. Over the skittering noise of the shadows, he hears Riku yell. Kairi’s scream distracts him long enough for a Soldier to get a good swipe across his chest, tearing through his clothes and leaving blood to well up in the space left behind.

For a second, time stops, stutters, and then restarts. It’s not Sora fighting this time though. Sora’s body stands in the middle of the battle, all color drained from his clothes. His eyes snap open, and the shadows seem to recoil from their harsh orange glow. He snarls, loud enough to catch the attention of every Heartless around them, before he surges forward.

The Heartless don’t stand a chance against Sora’s combined combat ability and increased ruthlessness. When the last Heartless fades, the battlefield is silent but for the whistling of the wind. Riku sits up slowly, hissing as the movement jostles the claw wound in his side. Kairi is off to his left, looking winded and sweaty, covered in scrapes, but otherwise no worse for wear. Their keyblades disappear in a flash of light, and the Sora standing before them flinches but otherwise doesn’t move.

It’s Kairi who ends up moving first. She knows Sora better than anyone except Riku, knows that even in his shadow form, he never could – would – hurt her. Slowly, she inches forward, until she can place a hand on Sora’s shoulder and draw him into a hug, pressed tight against her chest like she’s the only thing that can protect him.

On the other hand, Riku freezes. He’s looking at a dark version of his best friend, but he’s not seeing Sora, he’s seeing himself, when he lost control to the darkness so many years ago. He does his best to pretend he’s over it, but the fear is always simmering in the deepest part of his heart. It’s Kairi’s movement that ends up spurring him into motion. If Kairi isn’t afraid, Kairi, who always saw the best in both of them even at their lowest, if she isn’t afraid, he has no reason to be either. Riku joins Kairi, arms wrapping tight and warm around them both.

Slowly, the color starts to return to Sora’s clothes. It starts at his feet and works its way up. He blinks, once, twice, and his eyes flicker like a dying bulb before they return to their familiar deep blue color. Sora takes a shuddering breath, lets it out, and then starts sobbing.

Kairi and Riku don’t move, just continue to hold their friend until he’s ready to leave. They can talk about it later.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was so short! i wrote it as a prompt for my friend. and as always, catch me on twitter/tumblr @ninemelodies


End file.
